


Everything I Need

by supergreyscorp



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, I am Supercorp Trash, SuperCorp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-28
Updated: 2019-09-28
Packaged: 2020-10-29 16:15:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20799443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/supergreyscorp/pseuds/supergreyscorp
Summary: Lena is devastated after one of her inventions has failed. Kara comforts her and makes her feel safe.





	Everything I Need

Exactly What I Need

Lena had just gotten home from her job at L-Corp, so as per usual she turned on the news and started making dinner. The news was same-old same-old. This was until she heard the name of her very own company. Lena stood frozen looking at the TV, listening closely. "New reports on L-Corp say that new L-Corp technology that is rumored to cure cancer is doing more harm than good. Interviewers have said that Lena Luthor is not currently at the business's building in downtown National City." Lena's heart dropped. All she had been working for in the past 17 months had backfired.

"N-n-no." It wasn't possible she had thought. She had perfected the system and everything had worked on every single trial. She didn't understand how her device was doing damage to people's lives. She'd worked so hard, so long, put it before everything in her life; before Kara.

Kara. Her one and only happy place. Her "best friend". Lena needed Kara right now, she needed her rock. Lena was still frozen, petrified of herself. Lena managed to snap out of it, she ran over to her phone and dialed Kara. The ringing of the phone echoed in Lena's ears; until she heard Kara's voice. "Lena? Hello?"

"Kara. C-an you come o-ver?" Lena finally felt some sort of relief.

"Yeah- yeah of course. I'll be there in 5." Kara sounded worried. She didn't like when Lena was upset. For Kara, Lena was her everything, her first and last resort. Her love. She had no clue if Lena knew and felt the same, or knew and just didn't mind. Kara didn't care, she was happy to have Lena in any form she could. As long as Lena was in Kara's life, she was golden.

There was a knock at the door and Lena rushed over and opened it. Kara could barely get a word out before Lena was embracing her. "Lena are you okay?" Kara said while moving her hands to the small of Lena's back and hugged her back.

"No." Lena said as the tears started to trickle down her face and onto Kara's sweater. "I'm not."

"What happened?" Kara said softly into Lena's ear. "You can tell me anything."

Lena released Kara from the hug and let her in, closing the door behind her. She motioned for Kara to sit down and followed Kara's lead. Kara sat kind of sideways and Lena laid with her head resting on Kara's chest. Kara started running her fingers through Lena's hair as Lena was finding the strength to say it. She took a deep inhale. "It- it didn't work..." Lena said in a trembling voice.

"What didn't work Lee?" Kara was holding Lena tightly and doing her best to comfort Lena.

"The- the um- the cure I created. It failed on all the patients they've u-used it on so far." Lena and Kara's hearts both plummeted to their stomachs as Lena said it.

Kara paused. "I'm so sorry. I know how hard you worked on it, but remember that you are strong, decent, sweet, beautiful, and a total badass. Just because one thing didn't work doesn't mean you failed, Lena. You are incredible and I don't know anyone else who could do what you do." Kara was devastated. Lena was working day and night on that project for over a year. She didn't know how to comfort her anymore. She just sat in silence.

"Why? Why are you exactly what I need, always? You're constantly here when I fuck up or do something wrong. You think so highly of me and you're really all I could ever ask for." Kara had simply replied with an "I know." This was enough for Lena to finally calm down enough to just chill and be quiet with Kara.

Neither of them talked for the rest of the night, and Lena ended up falling asleep on Kara's chest and Kara on the couch shortly after.


End file.
